


Сцены из супружеской жизни: Студебеккер

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Series: Окно в четыре минуты [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, George and Gracie, M/M, Peggy's Funeral, Shop Cat Never Shows Her Face, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Пятый сиквел из серии "Окно в четыре минуты".Похороны ПеггиПредупреждение: смерть второстепенного персонажа, много рефлексии, упоминание гета





	Сцены из супружеской жизни: Студебеккер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes from a Marriage: The Studebaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061911) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> «Студебеккер» Баки выглядит так:

**Госпиталь.**

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – сказал он, и Наташа, хоть и не узнала номера, не удивилась, услышав его голос. Она сразу поняла, о чем он – одной из вещей, что ей в нем нравились, было то, что он никогда не притворялся, будто думает, что она чего-то не знает.

– Думал, смогу справиться сам, но понял, что нет, – сказал он, и Наташа снова поняла, что это значит. – Войти и выйти… оценить обстановку: необходима еще пара глаз. Мне нужен кто-то в помощь, чтобы…

Она схватила ключи, куртку и направилась к двери. 

– Вы уже здесь?

– Мы в машине, я взял в аренду. Будем часа через полтора, – ответил он. – Еду прямо туда, но ты нужна мне, чтобы провернуть все без шума…

– Все будет хорошо, не волнуйся, – сказала Наташа, перекладывая телефон в другую руку, чтобы надеть куртку. – Позвони через час, к этому времени у меня будет план.

***  
На оценку обстановки ей потребовалось двадцать минут. Пока никто не был в курсе, хотя наверняка у Барнса были такие же надежные источники, как и у нее. Что ж, значит, наилучшим решением было провернуть все максимально незаметно: никакого главного входа или записи в книге посетителей. Она украла розовую медсестринскую форму, вышла и купила «Диет-Колу» и пачку сигарет «Ньюпорт-Лайтс» и, таким образом подготовившись, спустилась на сырую подземную парковку, чтобы покурить и посплетничать с одетыми в зеленую форму ординаторами и парой медсестер, тусующимися у служебного лифта. Она пошла за ними, когда перекур закончился, и, прикинувшись одной из них, получила доступ к подсобке, где смогла украсть недостающее для осуществления плана. Затем вернулась на стоянку, чтоб дождаться Барнса и провести его внутрь.  
Машина, в конце концов показавшаяся на бетонном съезде, была настолько неприметной, что сначала она даже не поняла, что это они – пока Барнс не мигнул фарами, резко заруливая на свободное место. Наташа подошла к ним, как только Барнс выбрался с водительского сиденья и захлопнул дверь. Глухое клацанье эхом прокатилось по парковке.

–Эй, – сказала Наташа, пока Барнс подходил к пассажирской двери. – Вы как раз вовремя. Скоро пересменка, народ будет приходить-уходить, и пока все успокоится, мы уже будем внутри…

Она замолчала: Барнс открыл пассажирскую дверь и вытащил Стива. Тот выглядел просто ужасно – бледный и потерянный. Он сбрил бороду, и это лишь усилило чувство дежавю – Стив выглядел точно так же, как до побега, и казалась, что застарелая тоска снова проступила на его лице.

Он не поздоровался – он ее даже не заметил, – так что Наташа предположила, что Барнс, скорее всего, выдал ему три или четыре таблетки из тех суперсильных обезболивающих, что они держали на крайний случай. Весь его вид кричал об этом: обмякшее лицо, огромные зрачки. Наташа передала Барнсу бледно-зеленую униформу, и он начал осторожно и деловито переодевать Стива в нее – пока тот просто стоял на месте, безучастный и молчаливый.

Облачив Стива в бледно-зеленый костюм, свободно повязав ему на шею маску, Барнс взял у Наташи белый халат, пару хирургических перчаток и стетоскоп, который тут же пристроил себе на шею.

– Отлично, – мрачно сказал он, беря Стива за плечо, жестко направляя, и Наташа поняла, что Барнс готов взвалить его на спину и тащить, если потребуется; похоже, что-то такое ему уже пришлось проделать. Они вместе дошли до лифта для персонала и уже внутри Барнс тщательно повязал Стиву бледно-зеленую маску по всем правилам, закрывая рот и нос. Не стоило ему сейчас показываться на людях.

Персонал заходил и выходил, а они поднимались выше и выше, пока не оказались единственными, а лифт остановился на последнем этаже. Они вышли в вычурный, с высоким потолком холл: «Крыло Старков» – значилось золотыми буквами вдоль стены, «В память о Говарде и Марии Старк». Наташа возглавила их группу, а Барнс практически волоком тащил на себе Стива, пока они шли по выстланному гранитом полу. Они миновали оборудованный по последнему слову техники дежурный пост с медсестрой перед полукруглой стойкой с мониторами, и уже практически у последней двери Стив внезапно ожил, повернулся и схватил Баки за руку. 

– Бак, я не могу.

– Можешь, – ответил тот. – Стив, ты должен., – но Стив тихо сказал:

– Нет, – а затем повторил, – Нет, – но Барнс все равно тащил его в сторону палаты Пегги Картер.

Теперь Наташа поняла, зачем Барнсу была нужна ее помощь: он был полностью поглощен упирающимся Стивом, и времени на наблюдение или защиту у него не оставалось. Наташа посмотрела на дежурную медсестру – маскировки Стива явно надолго не хватит – и, нацепив скучающий, осуждающе-терпеливый взгляд, подошла к посту и устроила локти на стойке.

– Привет, – сказала Наташа, устало улыбаясь, а затем кивнула в сторону Барнса и Роджерса: – Доктор Монро привел одного из внуков Картер, повидаться. – Это было первым, что пришло ей в голову. – Пацан, похоже, только что прилетел из Ирака, – добавила она, пожимая плечами.

Медсестра посмотрела на Стива и сочувственно кивнула. 

– ПТСР? – тихо спросила она.

– Да, похоже на то, – сказала Наташа, просто чтобы что-то сказать; но, само собой, медсестра была права: это он и был.

Барнс смог дотащить Стива до двери, но прямо перед ней тот уперся каблуками и попятился назад: коса нашла на камень. Наташа напряглась – не хотела бы она стать свидетелем финала этой битвы.

– …уже слишком поздно, что если я … – сказал Стив, сжимая кулаки так, что пальцы побелели.

– Тогда просто скажешь что должен, – неумолимо ответил Барнс, а затем добавил, уже мягче: – Стив, если ты этого не сделаешь, будешь жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он открыл дверь.

В палате было сумрачно и прохладно, освещение шло только от мониторов, стоявших рядом с кроватью. Сама Пегги – Наташа могла это видеть – была почти при смерти: неподвижная, коматозная, жизнь едва теплилась в ней.

Стив застрял в дверях – он и сам выглядел больным в этом бледно-зеленом свете. Барнс практически зарычал на него: 

– Или ты заходишь, или я сам тебя… – и Стив оторвался от дверного проема и подошел к ней с болезненной гримасой на лице. Плечи Барнса обмякли, напряжение отпустило его – чертова миссия выполнена, подумала Наташа.

– Пегги, – глухо позвал Стив, минуя стул и опускаясь прямо у ее постели, а потом добавил так тихо, что Наташа едва расслышала: – …дорогая? – они оба, она и Барнс, развернулись, чтобы выйти, чтоб дать ему немного уединения, но были остановлены отчаянием, прозвучавшим в его голосе: – Пег? Пегги?

Ее глаза были открыты; Пегги Картер в упор смотрела на Стива, который склонился еще ближе – ну конечно, он побрился, не мог он рисковать тем, что Пегги не узнает его. Барнс с открытым ртом замер на полпути к кровати, потому что Стив начал быстро бормотать, слова буквально вырывались у него: 

– Пегги. Пегги, я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя, моя дорогая, – и потом еще: – Прости меня. По-моему, я опять опоздал. Знаю, я безнадежен, – и он нашел и сжал ее руку, а потом поцеловал ее в пергаментную щеку.

Пегги, кажется, уже не могла говорить, но значения это теперь не имело. 

– Спасибо, – выдавил Стив. – Спасибо тебе за все. Я люблю тебя, Пег, ты всегда была лучшим, что… – и затем: – Пег? – и еще более жалобно: – Пегги? – и показатели на мониторах падали, давление крови по нулям, сердечные сокращения: 45 – 42 – 32 – 25. Она умирала. Наташа затаила дыхание – Господи боже. Она видела, как тревога снова захлестнула Барнса, пробилась даже сквозь его собственное горе. Но затем он удивил ее, подойдя не к Стиву, а к Пегги, и, хотя сердце той уже остановилось, нервно сказал: 

– Пегги, я присмотрю за ним. Не беспокойся, я присмотрю.

Потом распахнулась дверь и вошла медсестра, и Стив отступил от кровати. Он выглядел шокированным и ошеломленным, когда та начала деловито выключать мониторы и отсоединять капельницы Пегги.

– Разве вы не… – беспомощно начал Стив. – Разве никто не собирается что-то сделать?

– Нет, Стиви, нет, – мягко ответил Барнс, сама доброта, и придвинулся к нему с распростертыми руками.

Медсестра посмотрела на Пегги, которая выглядела такой умиротворенной, и, понимающе покачав головой, грустно сказала: 

– Я такое тысячу раз видела. Когда они вот так держатся до последнего, значит, ждут кого-то, – и Наташа не могла бы сказать, кто выглядел более ошеломленным, Стив, глаза которого тут же наполнились слезами, или Барнс, который явно был готов придушить медсестру ее же чертовым стетоскопом. – Они до последнего ждут, пока придет тот, кого они любят, – продолжила объяснять она, – и даже если тот опаздывает, они все равно ждут, пока… – и Барнс повернулся к Стиву и настойчиво, низким голосом, сказал: 

– Она не то имеет ввиду, она же не знает… – но Стив разваливался буквально на глазах, сотрясаясь в беззвучных рыданиях. То, что помогло ему продержаться до этого момента, внезапно ушло, и Барнсу пришлось схватить его, притянуть себе в объятия, просто чтобы не дать рухнуть на пол.

Наташа закусила губу и оглянулась – она заметила, как широко распахнулись глаза медсестры после того, как она внимательно рассмотрела Стива: 

– Это не внук, – пробормотала она, – это… 

Наташа схватила ее за болтающийся на груди пропуск с именем.

– Если хоть одно слово об этом окажется в газетах, – угрожающе прошипела она, – я буду знать, кого винить.

Ее слова, казалось, встряхнули и Барнса. 

– Стив, – умоляюще произнес он, хватая Стива под руки, удерживая его, – пожалуйста, соберись, а? Мы должны убраться отсюда, – но Стив лишь посмотрел на него с абсолютно отсутствующим выражением, его лицо было залито слезами. – Стив, я тоже любил ее, ты же знаешь, – сказал Барнс с отчаянным сочувствием, – но она умерла, и скоро сюда придут. Нам нельзя оставаться здесь, – и, конечно, он был прав: даже если парням из ЦРУ не хватило мозгов проследить за показателями здоровья Пегги Картер – как Наташе или Барнсу – они совершенно точно узнают о ее смерти. Наверняка они мониторят такое, потому что если что-то и могло выманить Стива Роджерса из норы, это было именно оно.

Но Стив не мог собраться, его лицо перекосило – Наташа и вообразить не могла, что он может настолько себя не контролировать. Он даже не мог самостоятельно стоять – и Барнс бросил на нее умоляющий взгляд, так что она закинула руку Стива себе на плечо, и так, вдвоем, они потащили его в двери. На мгновение Стив запнулся, повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Пегги, словно жена Лота, но ни Баки, ни Наташа не позволили ему так застыть. Они быстро двинулись в сторону лифта.

Когда кнопка была нажата, Барнс подтащил Стива к себе, принимая весь его вес, так что Наташа смогла достать телефон и набрать сообщение. 

– Она, ну ты знаешь. Она очень много для него значила, – неловко пробормотал Барнс и Наташа оторвалась от телефона и посмотрела на него: 

– Да неужели?

Барнс прислонил Стива к стене лифта и Наташа пробормотала: 

– Нам бы пригодилась помощь. Могу я кого-нибудь позвать?

– На твой выбор, – коротко ответил Барнс. – Я приму любую помощь, какую только предложат. Ты, наверное, меня кое с кем перепутала. – И Наташа отправила сообщение и спрятала телефон обратно. Она осторожно добралась до хирургической маски Стива, повязав так, что остались видны только покрасневшие, мокрые глаза и, встав на цыпочки, поцеловала в щеку, прикрытую зеленой тканью.

– Кому написала? Старку? – спросил Барнс, когда Наташа снова обняла Стива, подхватила его, готовясь двигаться дальше.

– Лучше, – ответила она, – Пеппер, – и Барнс кивнул, и они начали бесконечный спуск вниз.

***  
Когда Пеппер перезвонила с адресом, они уже загрузились в машину – Наташа за рулем, Барнс на заднем сиденье со Стивом, обмякшим, закрывшим глаза и словно застывшим. По указанному адресу тоже оказался подземный гараж, но ворота были закрыты, и чтобы попасть внутрь, требовалось ввести код, а потом еще один – чтобы попасть в лифт, и третий – чтобы лифт доставил их прямиком в пентхаус. Пока Наташа набирала цифры, Барнс держал Стива.

Из дверей лифта они попали прямиком в огромную, солнечную гостиную, она же столовая и бар: панорамное окно во всю стену открывало прекрасный вид на залитый светом Вашингтон. 

– Могу сказать, Старк не поскупился, – сказал Барнс, входя в помещение, а потом посмотрел на Стива и серьезно добавил: – Тебе нужно поесть.

Стив покачал головой и едва слышно ответил: 

– Не могу. Я не…

– Тебе надо, – настаивал Барнс, – Хотя бы тост или что-то такое, – и он устроил Стива на одном из добротно выглядящих обеденных стульев, а сам пошел на кухню, посмотреть, что там есть – и есть ли вообще. Стив сидел за обеденным столом потрясающей работы и тупо на что-то пятился, что-то, видимое только ему. Наташа сделала то, что предполагалось как быстрая проверка безопасности – но она только называлась быстрой, потому что здесь было десять спален, кабинет, игровая, спортзал и патио с бассейном – квартира занимала два верхних этажа здания.

Когда она вернулась, Стив отвалился от стола – перед ним стояла тарелка с намазанным маслом тостом, от которого откусили ровно два раза. 

– Не могу, Бак, я просто…устал. – У Стива были темные круги под глазами – он выглядел как смертельно измученный человек. – Я пойду лягу, ладно? – и Барнс только вздохнул: 

– Давай.

Только тогда Стив заметил ее, то жестами и лицом попытался попросить прощения, но Наташа просто отмахнулась. Его голос был практически неразличим, сплошное сипение: 

– …извини, Наташа, извини… – а затем слезы снова выступили у него на глазах, и он закрыл лицо, пряча их. Ей так хотелось подойти к нему – обнять, поцеловать, но она не хотела усложнять ситуацию еще сильнее, поэтому просто стояла на месте, позволяя Барнсу оттащить его в одну из спален. А потом, разозленная этой беспомощностью, подошла к бару и налила себе целый стакан ледяной водки. Она выпила его залпом, наполнила по новой – и опрокинула в себя снова.

Вернувшись, Барнс подошел к огромному дивану и упал на него – выглядел он почти таким же изможденным, как и Стив. Наташа обновила свой стакан, потом наполнила еще один почти до краев и отнесла ему. 

– Какая же ты добрая женщина, – вздохнул Баки Барнс.

Наташа даже не улыбнулась. 

– Как ты? – спросила она, внимательно его изучая.

Барнс пожал плечами, и, чокнувшись с ней: «Na zdorovie», – сделал большой глоток. Она выпила тоже.

– Я в порядке, – пробормотал он. – Мы восстанавливаем «Студебеккер», сорок девятого года, ржавый практически насквозь, не мог проехать и полквартала, когда мы его нашли. Стив нашел, для меня. Он знает, какие машины я люблю. – Барнс сделал еще глоток. – На работу, наверное, уйдут годы: поиск запчастей, какие-то можно найти, другие нужно заказывать. Пока мы были мертвы, появилось несколько симпатичных моделей, – затем он с силой сжал стакан в кулаке, – в любом случае, было здорово чинить что-то вместе.

Наташа смотрела только в свой стакан. 

– Он не был готов, – тихо сказала она.

– Конечно нет, – фыркнул Барнс. – Старался не думать с тех пор, как мы получили сообщение, что она уже почти.

– А ты чего? – настаивала Наташа. – Кто-то же должен был подумать…

– Черт, я пытаюсь, – отрезал Барнс, – но тут столько всего, что я должен… – он опустошил стакан и уронил его рядом. – Я могу только просчитывать ходы вперед, понимаешь? – он прижал ладонь ко лбу. Он выглядел старше, чем Стив – черт, он и был старше, чем Стив. – Есть… некоторые аспекты.

Наташа покачала головой: 

– Стив поймет. Он увидит это и…

– Все не так просто, – настаивал Барнс. – Слушай, ты же знаешь – и я знаю – что он должен быть в первых рядах на ее похоронах. – Наташа кивнула, потому что так оно и было. Маргарет «Пегги» Картер, директор Щ.И.Т.а и дама сердца Капитана Америки. – А значит, каждая чертова новостная компания камня на камне не оставит, разыскивая его, пытаясь выйти на след…

– Точно, – согласилась Наташа, – и это причина, по которой он просто не может…

Барнс резко ее перебил: 

– И это причина, по которой будет полно разговоров. Они по-любому будут. Только вообрази себе, – сказал он, глядя на нее в упор. – Подумай, о чем они будут, – и Наташа застонала, потому что ну конечно, она даже и подумать не могла – ну конечно! «СНОВА ОПОЗДАЛ: КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА ПРОПУСТИЛ ПОХОРОНЫ КАРТЕР», «ОПЯТЬ ПОДВЕЛ!», «КЭП НЕ ПОПРОЩАЛСЯ С КАРТЕР». – В точку, – Барнс поднялся с дивана и направился к бару. – Теперь ты понимаешь.

– Захвати и мне? – Наташа помахала пустым стаканом.

– Возьму-ка я всю чертову бутылку, – сказал Барнс, возвращаясь к ней. Он налил ей, потом себе и устроился на стуле. – Так что, смогу я продержать его в какой-нибудь яме, безо всякого доступа к новостям, с мешком на голове – ну не знаю – пару лет? И не думай, что я не просчитывал такой вариант, – продолжил Барнс, делая глоток. – Это все еще, наверное, самый жизнеспособный план из тех, что я могу предложить, – и Наташа хихикнула в стакан. – Или… вот ты мне скажи, есть тут здравое зерно или нет, мудрая женщина? – Баки откинулся назад, глядя на нее.

– Или, – вздохнула Наташа, – Стив идет на похороны, и мы получаем целую кучу историй о первой любви Кэпа – целую новостную кампанию, бам! – но после этого он появляется на радарах, и все спецслужбы будут пасти его на ежедневной основе.

– Да, – Барнс смотрел в одну точку. – И мы никогда не закончим проклятый «Студебеккер».

Некоторое время они сидели молча, размышляя, потом допили оставшееся в стаканах. Была очередь Наташи разливать, и она налила Барнсу в два раза больше, чем себе. 

– Я уже на два тебя опередила, – пояснила она, неуклюже ставя бутылку обратно, – и я в два раза меньше.

– Везет, – пробормотал Барнс.

– Думала, ты не можешь напиться, – упрекнула она.

– Он не может, я-то вполне, – ответил Барнс, еще сильнее зарываясь в подушки дивана. – Вот о чем не могу перестать думать, – тихо продолжил он, упорно глядя в потолок, – в глубине души он хочет пойти. Или хотел бы – захочет, – уверенно добавил он. – Захочет, как только сможет связно думать. Когда до него дойдет, что будут похороны, о которых он пока и не помышляет, вообще не думает о том, что дальше. Но когда он сможет... самым горячим его желанием будет пойти, сделать это ради нее. И, возможно, только это и имеет значение.

– Тебе это кажется странным? – нахмурилась Наташа.

– Что? – Барнс звучал почти оскорбленно, – нет!

– Это _должно_ казаться тебе странным, – настаивала Наташа.

– Милая, – раздраженно сказал Барнс, – поверь, никто больше меня не хотел, чтобы они были вместе. На этом поприще я сделал все от меня зависящее. Да это даже обсуждать не стоит. Пегги была потрясающей, она была… – он нашарил стакан и, найдя его пустым, потянулся за бутылкой. Поболтав ей, он обнаружил, что она тоже почти пуста, лишь на самом дне бултыхалась пара капель, – фантастическим человеком. Она подходила ему, а это самое лучшее, что я могу о ком-то сказать, – он посмотрел на Наташу и спросил: – Там же была еще одна бутылка, да?

– О, да, – ответила Наташа. – Одна точно, – и Барнс неловко, опираясь обеими руками, выбрался из подушек и пошел к бару.

– Ладно, значит…– начала Наташа, когда Барнс вернулся и рухнул рядом, зубами вытаскивая пробку – бутылочное горлышко скрипнуло по губе, – а затем неуклюже наполнил ее стакан. – Мы просто должны это сделать. Ты же об этом, да?

– Да… об этом, – пробормотал Барнс. – Перекрасим его обратно в блондина. Светлого, как солнышко.

– Засветим его на радарах, а затем спрячем обратно, – сказала Наташа. – На глазах у двух сотен наблюдателей, большинство из которых бывшие агенты Щ.И.Т.а или глобальные СМИ, которые захотят изучить его под микроскопом.

– Конечно, – подтвердил Барнс, опорожняя стакан одним глотком. – Легко. Как нефиг делать.

***  
Она заснула, уткнувшись в плечо Барнса, но, проснувшись, обнаружила, что он ушел – сняв с нее сапоги и накрыв одеялом. Она соскребла себя с дивана, подушки которого обслюнявила во сне, и пошла проверить парней. Стив был упакован в одеяло, Барнс раскинулся рядом, поверх покрывала, полностью одетый, даже в обуви. Она осторожно закрыла дверь, вернулась к дивану и сидела на нем, нежась в утреннем солнечном свете, пока не услышала клацанье и жужжание пришедших в работу механизмов, затем внезапный вууух – и блестящие хромированные двери лифта распахнулись. Тони Старк и Пеппер Поттс вошли в огромную гостиную с чемоданами в руках.

– Доброе утро, солнышко, – сказал Тони, и Наташа инстинктивно вздрогнула, зажимая руками уши. Тони нахмурился. – Что за… эй, у тебя похмелье? – и он оглядел диван, позабытые стаканы и лежащие на полу пустые бутылки. Он рассмеялся, и этот звук прошил ее череп как сверло. – Пьянствовала с Барнсом, м? Эх ты, разочаровала ты меня, позволила парню тебя перепить. Как там говорят – напилась так, что забыла как зовут? Так у Барнса в этом опыт… – и Наташа застонала; Пеппер пришла ей на помощь, вежливо, но настойчиво отодвинув Тони в сторону и протянув ей стакан воды и пригоршню аспирина. Наташа, посмотрев с благодарностью, взяла.

– Они еще спят? Он, небось, вообще никакой? Зуб даю, он никакой, – Тони расположился на диванчике напротив нее, закидывая ногу на ногу и покачивая ботинком. – Эх, если бы вы, алкоголики, не прикончили всю водку, мы могли бы сделать отвертку!

– Как он? – осторожно спросила Пеппер, игнорируя Тони.

– Никакой, – ответила та, – но он оправится. Она… Пегги умерла прямо пока мы были там.

– Боже мой, – выдохнула Пеппер, и затем спросила: – Это было… правильно? Или было бы легче, если бы…

– Трудно сказать. Думаю, да, так было правильно. Она пришла в себя. Они поговорили.

– Ох, – вздохнула Пеппер, – Ну, хоть что-то. Бедный Стив. На самом деле, бедные они оба…

– Никто не бедный, – фыркнул Тони, – Пегги была неугомонной. Ты ее просто не знала, я же – знал всю свою жизнь. Да, она горевала, но продолжала жить. Она… – Тони поднял руку и медленно сжал ее в кулак, – превратила свое горе в бриллианты, – сказал он. – Носила на голове как чертову корону. Она…

Он замолчал, поднимая взгляд. На пороге стоял Джеймс Барнс – никто не заметил, как он подошел.

– Услышал голоса, – сказал он, а затем посмотрел на Пеппер и неловко причесал волосы пальцами. – Мисс Поттс, я Джеймс Барнс. Я… мы не были представлены друг другу должным образом. Спасибо за вашу помощь со всем этим.

– Конечно, – ответила Пеппер, жестом предлагая сесть. – Мы прилетели прямо утром, думаю, что Клинт и остальные тоже подтянутся, хотя мы можем остановиться где-то еще, если вы… в смысле… если Стив…

– Прямо с утра я позвонил Кэтрин, – сообщил Тони Барнсу. – Подумал, что чем раньше, тем лучше.

– Кэтрин? – нахмурился Барнс.

– Старшая внучка, она организует похороны. Сказала, что осталась всего пара вещей – тех, которые Пегги обговаривала специально. Я подумал, что если мы сможем разработать план, мы могли бы… – и они оба, должно быть, уставились на него, потому что Тони перевел взгляд с Наташи на Барнса и нахмурился: – В смысле, мы же должны вернуть Роджерса на радары, а затем снова спрятать? Да? Таков план? – спросил Тони. – Я не деревенский дурачок, знаешь ли. Только потому что я не обучался в Русской академии шпионов…

– Русская академия шпионов? – спросил Барнс. – Я всему научился на Флэтбуш Авеню.

– Ну, я была в этой академии, – безразлично протянула Наташа. – Главной заводилой.

– А я закончила Спенс, – сказала Пеппер Поттс, и все повернулись, чтоб посмотреть на нее, – а затем Смит Колледж, изучала финансы и английскую литературу, но это не мешает мне предположить, что похороны – превосходное место для «кручу-верчу-обмануть хочу». Гости прибывают на одинаковых черных лимузинах, в одинаковых черных костюмах. Или почти одинаковых, – сказала она, и Барнс кивнул. – Думаю, покрой костюма будет иметь решающее…

– Так, подожди, – раздраженно перебил ее Тони. – Что-то я не понял, при чем тут покрой?

Баки поморщился: 

– Это потому, что ты никогда готовых костюмов не покупал.

– И что теперь? – резво ответил Тони. – Мне не хватает опыта в дурновкусии?

– Готовый костюм, – пояснила Пеппер, – вернее, плохо сидящий костюм, на Стиве, с его плечами…

– Будет сидеть как мешок, – подхватил Барнс. – Он будет выглядеть как чертов шкаф, как деревенщина.

– Как с чужого плеча, – добавила Пеппер, перефразировав более тактично.

– За пять секунд он сместится с вершины социальной пирамиды на самое ее дно, – сказал Барнс, – и станет почти невидимым, что хорошо. Сделай его водителем лимузина, Старк, и никто не посмотрит на него дважды.

– Отлично, но прежде чем вы доведете этот план до ума, дайте мне озвучить парочку важных моментов, хорошо? – сказал Тони. – Похороны будут в Церкви Святого Луки, это епископальная, англиканская, какая-то такая, в общем – это хорошо, потому что иначе все было бы на чертовом Арлингтоне, в оцеплении проклятыми военными. В любом случае, по словам Кэтрин, стоит ожидать ораву бывших агентов Щ.И.Т.а, плюс народ из разведки, вооруженных сил, делегатов от ветеранских организаций – ну и все в таком духе, Пегги же годами работала со всеми этими людьми. Из Белого Дома непременно кто-то будет, но не президент или премьер, так что мы, по крайней мере, избавлены от присутствия Секретной службы.

– Угу, – сказал Барнс, явно размышляя обо всем услышанном, вписывая в уже готовый план.

– Дальше лучше, – заверил его Тони. – Кэтрин говорит, что готова позволить мне – то есть «Старк Индастриз», под которой я, конечно, подразумеваю Пеппер – заняться безопасностью. Твое сердце уже трепещет, Железный Дровосек?

Барнс медленно кивнул, губы его сурово сжались.

– Хочешь быть главой безопасности? – спросил его Тони.

– О, еще как, можешь не сомневаться, – ответил тот.

– Отлично, значит, оденем всех в одинаковые костюмы, выдадим рации и перчатки – ха, не забудь про перчатки, ок? Перчатки каждому! Ну и вишенка на торте: самое забавное во всей этой истории то, что, хотя похороны пройдут в Вашингтоне, Кэтрин сказала, что, по желанию Пегги, место ее последнего упокоения будет в – давайте, любые варианты, о, я слышу звоночек – кто будет крутить колесо? Ну, давайте же: Пегги Картер, место последнего упокоения, вопрос на пятьсот долларов.

Все уставились на него, и вдруг до Наташи дошло. 

– Бруклин, – произнесла она.

Тони постучал себе по носу и сказал: 

– И милая девушка получает приз! Русская академия шпионов как всегда на высоте.

Наташа понимающе кивнула: в жизни каждого есть важные места, но есть и те, что создают тебя, творят самую, черт побери, твою суть – и, опираясь на историю Пегги Картер, можно было догадаться, что для нее такими местами были Лондон и Бруклин, потому что Пегги Картер была создана Капитаном Америкой точно так же, как Капитан Америка был создан ею много лет назад. Какая-то часть Пегги родилась в Бруклине или, может, подумала Наташа, там умерла. В любом случае, достаточно, чтобы у нее появилось желание завершить этот круг, вернувшись обратно.

Но Барнс стоял, открыв рот, он выглядел ошарашенным: не по душе ему все это, подумала Наташа.

– Вы чего… издеваетесь? – спросил он.

– Нет, – ответил Тони. – Ее последняя воля, она оставила подробные инструкции: кремация и Бруклинский мост, – и Джеймс Барнс застонал и подушечками пальцев, живых и металлических, устало потер глаза. Наташа искренне ему сочувствовала: задание все еще не было выполнено, все еще нет.

***  
Они прошлись по плану во второй раз, когда Тони, нахмурившись, спросил: 

– Тебе это не кажется странным? Должно казаться. Планировать похороны Пегги, словно ты вторая миссис Де Винтер.

Барнс возмущенно фыркнул. 

– Хм, ладно: во-первых, очевидно, что я – первая миссис Де Винтер, – сказал он, закатывая глаза, – если продолжать твою аналогию: мертвый и стоящий между ними, испортивший все, что могло бы быть – и, черт побери, ради чего? И во-вторых, правда, никто больше меня не желал, чтобы Стив с Картер были вместе, понятно? Скажи мне, где подписать это признание – и я подпишу его кровью. Мне правда жаль, что они не прожили жизнь вместе, нарожав прекрасных детишек. Штук шесть или семь, все названы в честь меня, Джеймсом, даже девочки…

– Рыбки, – сказал Стив, и все повернулись к нему. Он стоял на пороге спальни, с всклокоченными волосами и темными кругами под глазами. – Это были бы рыбки, – сказал он Барнсу. – Шесть рыбок по имени Джеймс.

– Ну, это не тоже самое, – ответил Барнс и покачал головой, пока Стив подходил к дивану.

– Ничего другого числом шесть я не планирую, – сказал ему Стив и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Пеппер в щеку, а потом остановился перед поднявшимся Тони.

– Можно… одно неловкое объятие? Гарантирую, будет очень неловко, – сказал Тони и, к большому удивлению Наташи, шутка заставила Стива по-настоящему улыбнуться, впервые за последнее время.

– Да, – разрешил он. – Пожалуйста, – и они обнялись с поразительной силой. – Что, – нахмурился Стив, когда наконец они закончили обниматься, – вы все тут делаете?

– Я вот пытаюсь им объяснить, – искренне произнес Барнс, – что много лет назад я предложил Пегги двадцатку, чтобы только сбагрить тебя с рук…

– В те времена двадцатка была большими деньгами, – дружелюбно согласился Стив.

– …но она сказала, что ей нужно об этом подумать, – закончил Барнс, морщась и разводя руками.

– Ну, Пегги дурочкой-то не была, – ответил Стив и плюхнулся на диван, придвинувшись так, чтобы прижаться к нему плечом. Он посмотрел на Тони и добавил: – Думаю, ты знаком с Баки.

– Типа того, – подтвердил Тони, глядя на них. – Кажется, я познакомился с ним прямо сейчас. – Он посмотрел на Барнса и спросил: – А это твой приятель, любитель искусства, да?

– Ага, – подтвердил тот. – Просто с ума по нему сходит, – и когда Стив дернулся и глянул на него, открыв рот, Барнс двинул ему локтем и пробормотал: – СтопАндинский, силь ву пле, окей? Не сейчас.

Стив улыбнулся ему в плечо. 

– Окей. И уже всем: – Правда, почему вы все…

– Пытаемся придумать, как доставить тебя – и увезти обратно с похорон Пегги, – ответил Тони.

– Похороны Пегги? – переспросил Стив, взгляд его был пуст, и Наташа быстро переглянулась с Барнсом: так и есть, теперь он об этом думал. – Будут же похороны, – нахмурился Стив. – Конечно, будут, – и затем: – Я не смогу пойти, – он повернулся и умоляюще произнес: – Бак, я не могу пойти. Нельзя. Мы не можем так рисковать…

– Мы уже все придумали, приятель, – ответил Барнс.

– Твое отсутствие привлечет ненужное внимание, – начала Наташа. – Пресса будет…

Стив напрягся: 

– Мне плевать на чертову прессу, – сказал он, и она даже вообразить не могла у него такого пренебрежительного тона. – Они могут написать что угодно, как они обычно и делают. Но… в смысле… – Он выглядел потерянным. – Я бы хотел там быть, чтобы воздать ей последние почести, проводить в лучший из миров. Жизнь Пегги достойна почета и уважения.

– Да, – тихо сказал Барнс, – так я и подумал. Итак, у нас есть план, так что мы собираемся это провернуть…

Стив схватил его за руку и вздернул вверх, словно они собирались устроить турнир по армреслингу. Барнс моргнул, когда Стив сжал его сильнее. 

– Баки, говорю тебе, я не хочу рисковать, не хочу лишиться жизни, которую мы…

– Думаешь, я хочу? Да? – возмутился тот. – Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, похоже, что я обманываю?

Стив внимательно посмотрел на него, а затем его резко отпустило. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он.

– У нас, как я и сказал, есть план, – продолжил Барнс. – Ты просто будешь делать, что мы тебе скажем. Заткнись и скажи да, хорошо?

– Да, – немного скованно ответил Стив. – Хорошо.

**Похороны.**

Утром перед похоронами вышедший из комнаты Стив выглядел безукоризненно собранным – и при этом совершенно несчастным. Костюм отлично сидел на нем, белокурые волосы были тщательно уложены, отсвечивая золотом в утреннем солнечном свете. За ним показался Барнс, выглядевший практически как тень: в мешковатом костюме, грязно-белой рубашке. Еще он надел черные перчатки и хорошо заметный наушник; пара дешевых солнцезащитных очков торчала из нагрудного кармана. 

– Ты должен что-нибудь съесть, – сказал он Стиву.

– Сказал же, у меня нет аппетита, – рассеянно ответил Стив и бездумно прошел к окну, из которого открывался вид на Вашингтон.

Барнс сжал губы плотнее и подошел к Наташе, одетой в черное платье и туфли на каблуке. 

– Не отходи от него, хорошо? – пробормотал он, почти нависая над ней.

– Угу, – ответила Наташа.

– Он все еще не совсем здесь, – предупредил Барнс. – Не думает о плане, только о ней, все его мысли только про нее. Он может сделать ошибку и порушить все…

– Знаю, – остановила его Наташа, – и не позволю, чтобы это произошло, Джеймс, – и что-то такое промелькнуло в его лице – страх, беспокойство – и исчезло, но она увидела, что он сам едва держал себя в руках, нечеловеческая сила воли, благодаря которой он стоял на ногах, начала давать трещину. – Вот, – нахмурилась она, – выпей это, – и она практически впихнула ему в руки чашку кофе, а Барнс посмотрел на нее – и потом на чашку – словно не привык к заботе.

Она, явно обескураженная, отступила. Он смотрел на нее все время, пока пил обжигающий кофе и, закончив, сказал удивленно и неловко: 

– Спасибо… спасибо тебе.

Вышли Тони и Пеппер, оба одетые с иголочки: Пеппер с простой ниткой жемчуга, которая стоила примерно как ее машина. Барнс отошел, прижимая руку к наушнику, затем повернулся и сказал: 

– Машины уже здесь. Пора выходить, – и затем Наташе: – Не отходи от него ни на шаг. Не дай ему…

Стив отошел от окна и поразил всех, подойдя прямо к Барнсу и поцеловав того взасос: жадно, а не нежно, так, как Наташа уже видела однажды, когда Стив не знал, что кто-то смотрит. Сейчас, похоже, зрители его заботили мало – даже когда Барнс дернулся назад, он лишь покрепче ухватился за дешевую блестящую ткань его костюма и целовал, пока тот не перестал сопротивляться, пока им не перестало хватать воздуха. Наташа склонила голову и попыталась притвориться, что смотрит в сторону – с момента, как Стив неуклюже обхватил лицо Барнса и открыл рот для поцелуя. Пеппер тактично разглядывала свои руки. И только Старк, в отличие от остальных, с наслаждением смотрел прямо на них с видом человека, которому отчаянно не хватает попкорна. Через какое-то время он начал поглядывать на часы, одобрительно кивая.

Когда Стив отпустил его, Барнс отшатнулся назад, покрасневший и запыхавшийся. 

– Хорошо… эм, – слабо произнес он. – Все помнят план?

– Я – да, – ответил Стив и взял Наташу за руку.

***  
Два лимузина ожидали их снаружи. Пеппер и Тони разместились в первом, и Барнс проскользнул на переднее сиденье рядом с шофером. Стив и Наташа устроились в следующем, в их машине рядом с водителем уже сидел человек из службы безопасности Старка. Стив сидел рядом с Наташей и через какое-то время, почти рассеянно и к ее большому удивлению, взял ее за руку. Он уставился на ее пальцы, словно изучая их.

– Я не сказал спасибо, – наконец заговорил он, – за все, что ты сделала для меня в госпитале. Я не сказал, я не мог…

– Пожалуйста, – серьезно ответила она. – Ты же знаешь, что я всегда рядом, когда нужна тебе.

– Знаю, – он продолжал рассматривать ее руку. – Хотел бы я так же быть рядом с ней, как ты со мной. Не могу перестать думать, что подвел ее во всем, в чем только можно, – его губы задрожали, и он быстро отвернулся.

– Это… просто нелепо, – медленно начала Наташа, – ты не предавал ее – тебя убили, Стив, как множество мужчин на той войне. И она справилась с этим, как множество женщин справились со смертью любимых. Ее жизнь была замечательной, Стив. Она пережила твою смерть, точно так же, как ты смог пережить смерть Джеймса…

– А я смог? – горько рассмеялся Стив. – Не уверен, что я пережил смерть Баки. Я пытался, – сказал он. – И она пыталась мне помочь, но… – он покачал головой и плотно сжал губы. – Все еще не уверен, что я смог.

– Ты справился, Стив. Ты выжил, и каким-то образом он тоже. И если кто-то и заслуживает быть счастливым…

– …это Баки, ты права, – кивнул, соглашаясь, Стив: нет, не понял. – После того, через что он прошел, он заслуживает счастья, – и да, Стив говорил правду, поняла Наташа – что-то в нем действительно не пережило смерти Баки Барнса – это что-то вернулось к жизни только вместе с возвращением Баки из мертвых. «Стив уже давным-давно мертв» – как-то сказала ей Пегги. – Баки самый лучший человек в мире! – вскинулся Стив. – Ты же сама это видишь, правда? Он… Господи, – его голос надломился. – Я так сильно его люблю.

– Да что ты говоришь, – вскинула бровь Наташа. Светлая кожа Стива залилась румянцем, зрачки расширились, он дышал через раз: он словно возвращался к жизни прямо у нее на глазах. – Да ты оживаешь ради него, Роджерс.

– Господи… Да. Он то, что держит меня целым.

– А Картер? Она держала тебя так? 

Стив тяжело вздохнул и умоляюще посмотрел на нее.

– Пегги была… она как Баки: могла зажечь одним только взглядом. Я всегда был невероятно восприимчив к… – он беспомощно развел руками. – В Пегги многое могло нравится, если можно так сказать. Она была… ну ты понимаешь. В том самом смысле. Ну… няма-няма.

– Няма – что? – Наташа уставилась на него. – Нет, ты просто не мог такого сказать!

– Эй, мы все так говорили! – перешел в защиту Стив. – Сейчас вы про это так же по-дурацки говорите. Даже нет, это было менее глупо – то, как вы сейчас говорите про секс, Боже, это так грубо, я просто не могу… – но их лимузин уже замедлялся, и Стив замолчал, нахмурился и прислонился к окну, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь тонированное стекло. Лимузин с Пеппер и Тони тоже замедлился, а затем повернул, проезжая за угол большой церкви – и Наташа увидела там еще четыре лимузина, выстроившиеся в шеренгу. Там же заслоном стояли сотрудники безопасности Старка в черных костюмах и черных перчатках, все с наушниками, идентичными наушнику Барнса. Позади них толпилась пресса — куча народу с камерами и дальнобойными объективами.

– И что теперь? – неуверенно спросил Стив. – Что мы будем?..

– Ждем, – ответила Наташа, накрыв его руку ладонью, и, само собой, Тони Старк вышел первым. Он вручил Пеппер Поттс одному из охранников службы безопасности, который поднялся с пассажирского сиденья их лимузина – Барнс, напомнила себе Наташа, – и Пеппер, с деланно безразличным лицом и отвернувшись от камер, под его присмотром проследовала к боковой двери в церковь – она была ветераном подобных мероприятий. Затем Барнс вместе с остальными охранниками распределились по лимузинам, чтоб сопроводить несколько пар (детей? внуков?) и прочих родственников (Наташа заметила Шерон Картер, Агента Тринадцать) в церковь.

Тем временем Тони подошел к заслону и остановился, уставившись прямо на вспышки камер.

– Мистер Старк! Мистер Старк! – кричали они, и Тони покачал головой и сказал: 

– Знаете, наверное любой из вас должен чувствовать себя крайне некомфортно рядом с освященной землей. На самом деле, парочка из вас – не хочу называть имен, но Джордж, Питер и Джимми – я искренне волнуюсь, парни, как бы вы не вспыхнули сию секунду.

– Мистер Старк, расскажите о ваших воспоминаниях об агенте Картер?

– Мистер Старк, правда, что Пегги Картер была любовницей вашего отца?

– Мистер Старк! Тони! Хоть кто-то слышал что-то от капитана Роджерса? С ним связались? Какова была его… 

Тони повернулся к говорящему и сказал нарочито обыденно, засунув руки в карманы: 

– О да, Кэп в курсе. Он где-то здесь. Ни за что такого не пропустит, – и затем, когда толпа журналистов обезумела, схватившись за телефоны и передавая его слова в редакции, Тони, покачавшись на каблуках, начал рассказ: – Мой отец обожал Пегги Картер. Он никогда не переставал пытаться получить ее одобрение – редкая, прошу заметить, вещь. Отец, надо сказать, больше ни перед кем так не раболепствовал, – и представители прессы зашикали друг на друга. Тони словно не обратил на это внимания, задумчиво нахмурился и продолжил: – Он уважал ее так, как, на самом деле, больше не уважал никого. И когда пришло время создавать Щ.И.Т., она была первой, к кому он с этим пошел. – Тони выглядел так, словно собирался что-то добавить, но потом сказал лишь: – Ведите себя хорошо, — и отвернулся от заслона. Позади него прибывали гости, поднимались по ступеням церкви, постепенно заполняя ее. Стив обернулся к Наташе и сказал: 

– Я вижу Бена, – Наташа нахмурилась и покачала головой, и тогда Стив добавил: – Один из внуков Пегги – я познакомился с ним в доме Рузвельта, несколько лет назад, – и он положил ладонь на ручку двери. – Хочу выйти. Уже можно?

– Давай, выходим, – сказала Наташа и стукнула в перегородку, чтоб предупредить охранника.

Стив открыл дверь лимузина, и Наташа смогла услышать реакцию прессы, когда те заметили его, оглушительное жужжание камер и вспышки. Стив, казалось, не обращал внимания – она предположила, что в его жизни было и похуже, вспышки камер преследовали его с сорок третьего – и затем он протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь выбраться из машины. Она ухватилась за нее, решительно настроенная следовать за ним повсюду: например, когда он подошел поздороваться с Бенджамином Паркером, который, как пояснил Стив, был сыном дочери Пегги. Наташа знала, что дочь Пегги была агентом Щ.И.Т.а и погибла в ходе одной из операций в семидесятые. 

– Кейт предупредила нас, что ты придешь проводить ее, – сказал ему Бен. – Уверен, это очень важно для бабули, – целая гамма эмоций отразилась на лице Стива, но он ничего не ответил, так что Бен добавил: – Кейт сказала, что ты и Тони сможете…

– Да, – выдохнул Стив. – Да, конечно.

Наташа почувствовала, как чья-то рука накрыла ее ладонь, и посмотрела на Барнса, глаза которого были спрятаны за солнцезащитными очками. Он резко кивнул, и она позволила ему разделить их со Стивом. Тот отошел вместе с Тони, Беном и еще тремя мужчинами, которых она не знала, к задней двери катафалка, откуда все вместе они вытащили гроб, задрапированный в британский флаг, подняли его на плечи и понесли вверх по ступеням к входу в церковь Святого Луки.

***  
Стив сидел совершенно неподвижно, с ввалившимися глазами, к концу службы он выглядел совершенно опустошенным. С другой стороны от нее сидел Тони, который ерзал и отвлекался: 

– Я рассказал прессе про Пегги, – пробормотал он ей на ухо, опустив голову и прижав губы к ее уху. – И я понял… он хотел, чтобы она была его Пеппер. А она его не любила. Она любила другого парня. Господи! – он покачал головой, и она совершенно точно могла сказать, что никогда еще не видела его таким расстроенным. – Ни разу в жизни не жалел отца. А вот сейчас мне стало его жалко. Бедный папа.

Кто-то – Наташа смутно знала ее по Щ.И.Т.у – Эми Как-там-ее, встала и сказала речь про долгую службу Пегги, от Стратегического научного резерва к созданию Щ.И.Т.а и дальше, закончив ее поддержкой решения Стива о роспуске последнего. Наташа посмотрела на него: держался он мужественно. Затем встала Кейт и рассказала о Пегги пару более личных вещей: какой она была бабушкой, каким примером для подражания; что ее дети не всегда с ней ладили, в конце концов, это были шестидесятые – Пегги Картер за свою длительную карьеру получила сомнительное удовольствие подвергнуться осуждению как «девушка», а затем и как «мужик», и Наташа подумала, что директор Щ.И.Т.а должен был быть тем еще «мужиком». Но закончила Кейт тем, что муж и внуки Пегги ее просто обожали.

Затем поднялся священник, сказал несколько напутственных слов, огляделся и спросил: 

– Кто-нибудь хочет еще что-то сказать? 

Наташа посмотрела на Стива (все смотрели на Стива – или притворялись, что не смотрят – и так всю церемонию) – было очевидно, что он борется сам с собой, но в конце концов он встал и прошел к кафедре.

Наступила гробовая тишина.

– Не займу много времени, – начал Стив, и микрофон свистнул, зафонив. – Просто хотел сказать, что прекрасно знаю, как завтра напишут в газетах обо мне и Пегги. Они расскажут, что она была моей подругой и – что ж, она была. Но правда в том, что я был очень маленькой частью ее жизни, в то время как она значила для меня очень многое. Пегги Картер научила меня бороться. Она научила меня, как быть солдатом. Она научила меня не только борьбе с разногласиями, но и как посмеяться над ними. Недавно я услышал цитату – одну из тех, что я на самом деле понял – про то, что [Джинджер Роджер](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80_%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81) сможет сделать все то же, что и [Фред Астер](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B4_%D0%90%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80), кроме запоев, и на высоких каблуках. Если вы, молодежь, не знаете Джинджер Роджерс – ну, вы многое пропустили. Хотя у Пегги не было суперсыворотки, или щита, или чего-то такого, это ей, похоже, не мешало. Я все пропустил, – сказал Стив. – Она же ничего. Я скучаю по ней, – закончил он. – Очень скучаю, – и он отошел от кафедры.

***  
После этого снаружи люди собирались в кучки, обнимались и разговаривали. Наташа держалась близко к Стиву, пока он пожимал руки и обнимался с разнообразными членами семейства Пегги, а затем толпа расступилась и принесла к ним Сэма Уилсона. 

– Парень, ты упустил свое призвание, – сказал Сэм, закидывая руку Стиву на плечо, но тот развернулся и притянул его в крепкое, очень крепкое объятие. – У тебя просто дар к импровизации, – закончил Сэм.

– Ты это так называешь? – спросил Стив. – Ма называла это пороть чушь.

Сэм рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

– Моя ма сказала бы, что тебе надо было становиться проповедником.

– Неа. Я слишком много дрался, – сказал Стив и затем, понизив голос, спросил: – Ты получал мои сообщения?

– Получал, – серьезно ответил Сэм, – но вместо этого я бы предпочел почаще видеть тебя вживую.

Стив кивнул и сказал: 

— Мы попробуем это осуществить. Я найду способ, – и затем толпа вокруг них начала расходиться, люди направлялись к своим машинам. Наташа увидела, что Пеппер и Тони идут к заслону перед прессой, чтоб прикрыть их, и взяла Стива за руку. 

– Пойдем, уже пора.

Стив кивнул и сел вместе с ней в лимузин. Внутри, под защитой тонированных стекол, он очень быстро расстегнул пиджак, надел мятую рубашку, широкий уродливый галстук, дешевый пиджак – и все разом изменилось, даже без фуражки водителя и наушника. Они открыли перегородку между салоном и водительским местом, и Стив, после секундного изучения, отбросив наименее приемлемые варианты, нырнул вперед, складываясь и скручиваясь, чтобы более или менее изящно приземлиться на место водителя. Он выпрямился, поправил фуражку, наушник и галстук. Затем надел солнечные очки. 

– Отлично, – сказал он и оглянулся на нее. – Нат, пожелай нам удачи.

– Всей удачи в мире, – и она именно это и имела в виду, а затем перегородка между ними поднялась, и она осталась одна с минибаром. Траурная процессия смогла стартовать лишь какое-то время спустя – катафалк и восемь лимузинов, с хвостом из прочих машин, направились обратно к крематорию, а она в ожидании устроилась на гигантском сиденье, сбросив каблуки и вытянув ноги. Охранники в черных перчатках все еще рассаживали людей по машинам, когда к некоторому удивлению Наташи один из них остановился рядом с ними, а затем и вовсе открыл дверь и засунул голову внутрь. Конечно, это был Барнс, и она подалась вперед, с любопытством его рассматривая. 

– Я только хотел сказать, – начал он неуверенно. – Не то чтобы у меня было много друзей, – наконец выдавил он, – так что я… – он остановился, а затем вдруг протянул ей руку – и Наташа схватила ее.

– Давай уже, проваливай. Езжайте домой и закончите этот чертов «Студебеккер»! – сказала она, и он кивнул, его лицо скривилось в болезненной гримасе, одной из тех, что убедили ее в свое время не убивать его, а теперь позволили отпустить его снова, дать исчезнуть, словно призрак, которым он и был.

Сквозь тонировку окна Наташа смотрела, как катафалк остановился перед крематорием, затем выгрузился и отъехал назад. Первый лимузин процессии занял его место, и несколько родственников Пегги прошли через открытую галерею и скрылись внутри. Второй и третий лимузины также доставили родственников, а Тони и Пеппер приехали на четвертом. Здесь было не так много прессы, как у церкви, но несколько предприимчивых папарацци обустроились в удалении с огромными объективами – вместе с охранниками в черных костюмах, которые оставались настороже, готовые принять меры в любой момент.  
Лимузин Тони отъехал, наступила ее очередь: машина остановилась, распахнулась дверь, рука в черной перчатке протянулась, чтобы помочь ей выбраться. Она спустила ноги на землю, позволяя охраннику ей помочь. Не Барнс. Она глянула на водителя ее лимузина: не Стив. Она все равно улыбнулась и приняла протянутую руку, позволила проводить ее к остальным. Вокруг разносили прохладительные напитки и – это заставило ее улыбнуться – стояли фотографии Пегги старых времен, с сияющими каштановыми кудрями и красной помадой, такой красивой и сильной в военной куртке и расклешенном брючном костюме. Но одна фотография особо привлекла ее внимание: Пегги явно собиралась на задание, волосы убраны наверх, допотопный бронежилет и сложносочиненная перевязь кобуры – но даже сквозь все эти годы можно было разглядеть, как она сияла от воодушевления, какой сильной и уверенной в себе она была. Няма-няма, призналась себе Наташа и рассмеялась.

В соседней комнате она нашла Пеппер и Тони, те стояли рядом с гробом, укрытым британским флагом и установленным на подпорки – Тони, заметила она, с некоторым беспокойством держал Пеппер за руку.

– Думаешь, кто-то заметил? – пробормотал он.

– Нет? – фыркнула Наташа. – Или, как минимум, я не заметила, чтобы кто-то открывал ящик, проверить, а на месте ли тело…

Тони зашелся смехом, затем отвернулся и прикусил губу. 

– Я не имел в виду… – начал он, затем хихикнул – что немедленно обернулось болезненным шипением, когда Пеппер с улыбкой вонзила ногти ему в ладонь. – Не имел в виду ничего такого, – прошипел он, глазами указывая на гроб. – Я про Стива. Думаешь, кто-то заметил, что он свалил?

– Не знаю. Может быть? – пожала она плечами. – Наверное? Кто-то из фотографов должен был заметить, что Стив не приехал ни на одном из лимузинов, и если они достаточно умны, они просмотрят фото из церкви. Люди все еще прибывают, так что им потребуется какое-то время, чтобы удостовериться, что Стива тут нет, – они не будут знать этого наверняка, пока все не рассядутся по местам – кроме него. Даже после этого – не похоже, чтобы они могли выстроить нас вдоль стены и пересчитать. Это похороны, в конце концов.

И они так и стояли, глядя на пустой гроб, накрытый копией британского флага.

– Как думаешь, как далеко они уже? – спросил Тони, и Наташа посмотрела на часы.

– Уже должны быть в районе Балтимора, – ответила она.

**Мост**

– Давай я, – сказал Баки, имея в виду разговор. Стив кивнул, не встречаясь с ним глазами. Они оба знали, как пропасть с радаров, просто прикинувшись работягой, держась позади и в стороне, но это – он не собирался заставлять Стива вступать в этот разговор.  
Все их документы были оформлены правильно – кремация процесс необратимый и требует огромного количества бумажной работы – но было бы нечестно по отношению к Стиву заставлять его притворяться одним из гробовщиков.  
– Оставайся с ней в машине, – сказал Баки и, выйдя из катафалка, пересек площадку гаража, чтобы пожать руку вышедшему навстречу улыбающемуся человеку. Гробовщики, подумал он, всегда такие удивительно радушные люди.

– Все в порядке, – через какое-то время сказал Баки Стиву, сунув голову в окно машины, – давай, вылезай. Мы можем вернуться через пару…

Стив пусто посмотрел на него, и Баки внезапно подумал, что не выдержит этого ни одной чертовой секунды больше: ужасно наблюдать, как человека, которого ты любишь, убивают снова и снова.

– Значит, так, да? – спросил Стив. – Мы просто оставим ее тут? В гараже? – и Баки пришлось подавить внезапно вспыхнувшую в груди ярость – «да, Стив, оставим; она мертва; в какой-то момент мы должны будем…» Он запихнул все эти слова поглубже; боже, это напряжение говорило в нем. Он устал, ему нужен был сэндвич, сон и…  
Баки потер глаза: 

– Нет, – сказал он. – Мы вернемся и заберем ее. Сделаем все, как она просила.

Стив неразборчиво что-то произнес, и Баки пришлось проиграть слова в голове несколько раз, пока он понял значение. «Делай, как сказала Пегги», – пробормотал Стив, лицом уткнувшись в руль, а затем поднял глаза. 

– Хорошо.

Баки отошел от машины, выпуская Стива. Тот снял фуражку и бросил ее на сиденье. В его волосах начали проступать коричневые пряди, хотя им, вероятно, следовало сделать с этим что-то более радикальное: фотографии Капитана Америки с похорон Пегги Картер уже шли в новостных блогах. Ему подумалось, а опознает ли кто-то из их соседей или клиентов в фотографиях Капитана Америки Стефана Гранта; думал, может ли кто-то сдать их.

Лучше быть готовыми, устало подумал Баки. Ему следовало начать продумывать новую жизнь для них: еще один набор имен, новое жилье, где-то далеко, где они не могли бы…

– Сколько у нас времени? – спросил Стив, и до Баки не сразу дошло, что Стив не прочитал его мысли, как иногда это делал, и хотя вопрос был в самую точку, спрашивал он не об этом.

 

– Говорят, пара часов. Хочешь прогуляться? – спросил Баки, разминая плечи – те болели, металлическая рука оттягивала вниз. – Потому что я бы прогулялся.

— Да. Это я могу, – ответил Стив, и они вместе отправились к Проспект-парку.

***  
Он видел, что Стив хочет что-то обсудить. Слова явно не шли, но он пытался разобраться и подобрать правильные. 

– Слушай, все хорошо, – наконец сказал Баки, когда они ушли далеко в парк, под деревья: Индийский приют и Молочная ферма исчезли, но он мог бы поклясться, что некоторые деревья были теми же самыми, по которым он карабкался мальчишкой. – Ты не должен…

– И все же я… – Стив сжал челюсти. – Бак, я…

– Думаешь, я не понимаю? Вполне. Когда я умер, ты забылся в ней…

– Да, – ответил Стив сквозь сжатые зубы. – Ты говорил мне, ты сказал…

– Знаю, – ответил Баки, и глаза Стива наполнились слезами.

– Бак, после твоей смерти я был настолько разбит, я просто, я не мог…

– Я знаю, и я рад, что ты пошел к ней. Правда. Ты не знал, что я был рад?

– Я так долго боролся с любовью к ней, – выдохнул Стив. – Потому что ты… ты кретин… – и Стив обвил его шею теплыми руками, прижался к его губам, и Баки слегка задрожал, как обычно, удивляясь, что Стив хочет его вот так, способом, который он сам всегда считал неправильным, извращенным. Но Стив никогда об этом не так не думал: он устоял даже перед такой бомбой, как Картер, даже когда Баки вел себя как полный кретин и оттолкнул его, такой преданной была его любовь. – Но когда ты умер, я…

– Ты переспал с ней, – сказал Баки.

– Нет. Да. Не совсем, – выдохнул Стив. – Было неподходящее время… но я хотел. Хотел. Я… Она поцеловала меня. Я коснулся ее. Она… – и он даже мог представить, как Картер делает это, как лицо ее меняется от сочувствия, потому что Стив наверняка был совершенно раздавлен – совсем один на целом свете и до смерти перепуган осознанием этого. Он пришел к ней, и она должна была направлять его, потому что неопытность Стива с женщинами была очевидной. Может быть, она положила бы его руки себе на грудь, пока они целовались, или запустила бы наманикюренные, с ярко-алыми ногтями пальцы в ширинку его штанов. Должно быть, это ошеломило его, Баки знал, что так и было; Стив никогда бы не смог пережить такой опыт без последствий. Наверное, были обещания: трехдневная увольнительная, отпуск; возможно, даже запланирована свадьба – и затем случилось падение, и Стив проснулся и обнаружил, что Пегги вышла за кого-то еще, что он потерял и ее тоже.

– Я предполагал, что меня убьют, – услышал Баки себя словно со стороны. – Думал, что вот такой я гребаный герой, – и внезапно сожаление обо всем, что он не мог и вообразить раньше, переполнило его: не просто ужасы прошлого, но и симпатия к будущему, где никому и дела нет до того, что он и Стив целуются в чертовом общественном парке. – И она… любила тебя, Стив. Она так тебя любила…

– Знаю, – ответил Стив. – И я любил ее тоже, правда любил.

– В смысле, ну кто же мог представить? – сказал Баки, имея в виду все произошедшее; он прижал руки к лицу, пытаясь сформулировать: – Да даже со всей научной фантастикой в мире я не смог бы себе такого представить: я, ты – здесь, в конце света. Я хотел, чтобы ты женился на ней. Я хотел, чтобы ты вернулся с ней домой. Я не мог такого даже помыслить – ты все еще в своем костюме, я с железной рукой, живем в стопятьсотом году, со всем дерьмом, что предстоит искупить…

– И никто не курит, – добавил Стив, и они рассмеялись почти сквозь слезы.

– Вот именно! Это вроде как дурновкусие или что-то в этом роде, – сказал Баки. – Слушай, я стараюсь сделать все правильно – ради нее. Я пытаюсь поступить хорошо – для нее, для тебя, богом клянусь, – и впервые Баки позволил напряжению проступить на лице, потому что он хотел, – ладно, это было слабостью, но он хотел, чтобы Стив знал. – И я свою часть выполнил, да? Я, дьявол, сделал лучшее из… – и Стив кивнул и притянул его ближе, снова целуя.

– Ты сделал что мог, – подтвердил Стив, – черт, да ты все сделал. Знаю, как странно тебе это все было…

– Немного, да, – ответил Баки.

– Можно еще кое о чем попросить? – спросил Стив. – Пойдешь вместе со мной на мост?

– Если… в смысле, если ты хочешь, – неуверенно ответил Баки. –Я пойму, если ты захочешь сделать все в одиночестве…

– Не захочу.

***  
Когда они вышли на мост, садилось солнце, заливая все розовым и золотым, тросы паутиной извивались в небе: сегодня вечером цвета Кандинского, а не синева [Джозефа Стеллы](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B0,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%B5%D1%84). Стив держал маленькую урну обеими руками – удивительно, подумал Баки, как человека можно ужать до чего-то столь малого, особенно Картер, жизнь в которой так чертовски ярко била до самого конца. Стив остановился на середине моста и посмотрел сквозь гавань на Нижний Манхэттен. 

– Здесь, — сказал он. – Она, должно быть, имела в виду это место, – и Баки кивнул, потому что отсюда они могли видеть Статую Свободы, и одна обалденная дамочка была подходящей компанией для другой.

Когда Стив попытался открутить круглое навершие уроны, руки его задрожали и ему пришлось остановиться и прижать урну к груди. 

– Если уроню ее, я себя просто грохну, – пробормотал он, а потом сделал глубокий вдох и попробовал снова. На этот раз крышка снялась легко, и Стив на мгновение уставился на серый пепел – а потом сунул урну Баки и отвернулся, пытаясь взять себя в руки; плечи его тряслись.

Когда Стив развернулся обратно, он был бледен, но собран. 

– Все в порядке, – выдохнул он. – Хорошо, – и он осторожно взял урну из рук Баки. – Прощай, Пег, – выдохнул он, наклоняя урну и позволяя пеплу просыпаться и упасть вниз. – Прощай, дорогая моя. Это не ты, лучшее осталось в мире. Возлюбленная моя, самая храбрая девушка на всем… — и голос Стива смолк, он проглотил всхлип, а Баки, облокотившись о перила, наблюдал, как пепел, кружась, падает с моста на воду.

**Дома**

Баки разблокировал разболтанную входную дверь рядом с двухъярусной металлической гаражной и, наполовину расшатав, наполовину выпинав, открыл: внутри пахло краской, маслом, деревом, электросваркой и кошками – запах его чертового рая. Стив пробрался сквозь темное нутро гаража, мимо «Студебеккера», не свернув себе шею, и широко распахнул собачью дверь. Баки услышал радостный лай Джорджа и Грейс со двора: они в мгновение ока обступили Стива, прыгая и облизывая его лицо, а Стив присел перед ними на корточки и распахнул руки, поглаживая и лаская их, пока они не успокоились, тихонько порыкивая и виляя хвостами.

Стив посмотрел на него и сказал: 

– Можем мы…

– Да, – ответил Баки. – Конечно, само собой, – и они позволили собакам подняться с ними наверх.

Баки снял пиджак, засунул в мусорный бак – в жизни не хотел бы его больше надевать – и отправился в душ. Он вымылся, а потом стоял, обхватив себя, под горячими струями и пытался расслабить больное плечо. Он думал о Пегги – позволил себе, в эти редкие моменты уединения, собственные мысли и чувства, собственную скорбь. Он помнил, ясно, словно это было вчера, задание во Франции. Пегги была с ними, и они со Стивом склонились над столом в фермерском доме, послужившем им укрытием, над распростертыми по нему картами. Дернье стоял над плитой, готовя жуткое варево, которое он называл кофе. Еще Баки вспомнил, как он сам прокрался в сарай, чтобы почистить оружие, стараясь быть совершенно невидимым, надеясь, что Стив и Пегги незаметно ускользнут в одну из спален. Но наступила темнота, и когда ручка двери повернулась, он знал, что это Стив, хотя и запер дверь.

Именно во время этой операции Баки словил выстрел – пуля ощущалась как удивление, укол, черт, в меня попали – и уставился на дыру на теле. Рана была плохой, одной из тех, после которых парни не выбираются, и он даже сейчас не смог бы объяснить этого интуитивного, почти насильственного желания – спрятаться, не позволить Стиву найти его; он забился позади кучи камней и обломков и упал, истекая кровью.

Конечно, его нашла Пегги, и он не мог припомнить, видел ли он когда-то раньше ее такой разозленной. Она была в ярости, просто полыхала – она была близка к тому, чтобы ударить его. 

– Пег. Позаботься о нем, – но она ответила только: 

– Ну уж нет, даже не думай… — и разорвала его куртку, рубашку и прижала к ране – правда, рана к тому моменту уже почти затянулась, и Баки просто таращился на это, потому что он ничего не знал про супер-исцеление и что они с ним сотворили. Все, что он знал – что эта пуля должна была убить его – но не убила. А Пегги смотрела на него так, словно он намеренно собирался умереть, что… 

– Я не собирался… – прошептал он. – Я бы не стал. – И так и было, он, если бы только мог, никогда не оставил бы Стива одного на этой чертовой войне, таким уязвимым и…

Дверь душевой распахнулась, и Стив забрался к нему, обнял за плечи – а затем запустил пальцы именно в нужное место, в болезненный узел, что все время давал о себе знать из-за веса руки. Баки застонал от боли, когда Стив с силой надавил на мышцу, разминая ее; ощущалось так, словно мраморные шарики прокатились под кожей. Наконец мышца расслабилась, и волна облегчения прошла сквозь все тело. Боль ушла, и тогда руки Стива обвили его, и он прижался со спины, губами водя по влажной коже, скользнул рукой по груди и животу, обхватил член, который поднимался и твердел в ладони. А потом Стив дрочил ему, обцеловывая лицо. Господи, Стив знал член Баки лучше него самого, он ласкал, сжимая и поглаживая, так, что Баки ахнул и поднялся на носки, упираясь одной рукой в стену и, слава богу, Стив додрочил ему, потому что хотелось до головокружения и поджавшихся яиц.

Он кончил на плитку душевой, запачкав живот, и теплая вода унесла все прочь. Баки повернулся к Стиву и пробормотал, расслабленный и почти спящий: 

– Можешь вставить, если хочешь, – потому что сейчас он был более расслабленным и открытым, чем когда-либо, и подумал, что, наверное, Стив тоже хотел бы кончить и освободиться.

– Пошли в кровать, – ответил Стив и выключил воду.

Они вытерлись и, завалились, сонные, в кровать, пробираясь без света, стараясь не споткнуться о собак, исходящих обожанием под дверью спальни. Когда голова Баки коснулась подушки, это было настоящим блаженством, и он подумал, что может отрубиться прямо сейчас – но он практически чувствовал, как Стив лежит, уставившись в потолок, и думает – а он не мог позволить ему сейчас думать, не сегодня. Так что он перевернулся, перебрался через Стива и начал спускаться вниз, целуя ниже и ниже, стараясь захватить как можно больше поверхности, до тех пор, пока член Стива не оказался у него во рту. Он так сладко застонал, что Баки приступил к работе со всей серьезностью, вылизывая, посасывая и работая языком до тех пор, пока его рот и подбородок не стали совсем мокрыми, а минет вышел на твердую пятерку – здесь, после всего. Господи, почему же он не смог принять этого тогда, много лет назад, когда Стив был тощим парнишкой с вечно подбитым глазом и такими симпатичными стройными бедрами? Баки провел большими пальцами по бледной гладкой коже, затем закрыл глаза, слушая, как Стив шепчет: 

– О, Боже мой, да, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

После Баки устроился на животе Стива, с его же мягким членом у щеки, и Стив нежно и рассеянно гладил его по волосам. Когда Баки почти задремал, Стив позвал его: 

– Бак. Баки?

-Мм?

– Баки, то что ты сказал… – и вот теперь Баки проснулся, хотя глаз и не открыл: Стив думал даже сейчас, после его лучшего минета. – Про рыбок…

– Я устал, Стив, – пробормотал он, не особо желая продолжать эту тему.

– Просто скажи, – Стив был самым настойчивым на свете ублюдком. – Это был ты, да, тот, кто…

– Да, – ответил Баки, потому что Стив знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы и самому разглядеть ответ внутри него.

– Потому что мы с Пегги, мы никогда особо… – начал Стив.

– Нет. Это был я, – Стив должен был догадаться рано или поздно, что это всегда Баки начинал говорить о детях – конечно, Стив же не был из большой семьи. Дети Стива… Господи, как бы он любил его детей… – Это вообще было не ее, у нее была целая страна. Слишком умна для такого. – Он лежал на животе Стива и обдумывал все это: Пегги провела пятидесятые и шестидесятые, сражаясь в Холодной войне, Стив был мертв, он сам был в аду. Господи, какими же они были наивными. – Ты всегда о таком мечтаешь: конец войны, – сказал он Стиву. – И это всегда не так, как ты думаешь. Жена и дети, белый заборчик. Я знал, что у меня никогда такого не будет, но ты бы мог. И я думал, что ты позволишь мне жить поблизости – в комнате над гаражом или что-то в этом роде…

– Ну, теперь ты живешь над гаражом, мы оба, – со значением отметил Стив. – И – эй – у нас есть «Студебеккер», – и Баки вскинул голову, рассмеявшись, потому что да, и правда, так оно и было.


End file.
